Update 1.5.0
Notable Information *Team Skirmishes (7v7 team match) *Commander skills *Football fever (3v3 match) *Changes to silver Economy **New Average Price ***Tier 7: 1,800,000 Silver ***Tier 8: 3,500,000 Silver ***Tier 9: 7,500,000 Silver ***Tier 10: 13,000,000 Silver *XP ECONOMY **Victory bonus will change from 25% to 50%. **Tier 7 and 8 XP requirements will be reduced by ~10%. **estimated changes will reduce the number of battles from Tier 1 to Tier 10 by 25%. Football Mode The NEW Football mode is now available in the Activity Hub! * Use football launchers to score goals. * Main Guns can be used to destroy enemy ships, but be careful—they will RESPAWN! * The team with the highest score by the end of the match wins! * Get a chance to win a special FOOTBALL CAMO and the STADIUM PORT! Commanders Welcome commanders! You can now recruit commanders to enhance your warships’ battle performance. * Recruiting the same commander again will not give you a duplicate commander. Instead, you will receive XP towards the next level of that commander! * There are commanders of all nations. Commanders will only be able to serve on warships of their nation. * Each commander has a skill list of 12 levels. Each level has three different selections allowing you to further enhance your playstyle. * Skills can be reset, but not for free. * Once a commander is assigned to a ship, they will receive a corresponding specialization. If they are moved to another ship, they will need to earn XP in order to unlock their skills again. * Once a commander reaches level 12, they begin earning Elite XP, which can be used to retrain other commanders or be converted to Free XP. Team Skirmish A new 7 vs 7 team match game mode will now become available at special times in the Activity Hub. * Create a team of 7 players with your friends or fleet members, or invite anyone to join your team! * When matchmaking, the team tier is based on the highest ship tier in the team. Choose your ships carefully! * For those who want to join a team that is looking for members, try Quick Match. * Team Skirmish also increases battle income, so give it a shot and show them what you've got! Power Save Mode improvement Players can now determine when the Power Save Mode should be activate or inactive! Ads for Benefits We have added an opportunity to watch Ad videos for additional benefits. Below is a list of locations and offerings available to ALL players. Each section is limited to three views per day. * First victory bonus reset on a ship of your choice * Daily container page to get one container for free * Daily login to sign in again and earn the day's rewards * Win in random or ranked battles, the result page will have a button allowing you to get 50% more battle income. Ship Balance Destroyers Battleships Cruisers Economy Changes UNITED STATES JAPAN U.S.S.R. UNITED KINGDOM GERMANY Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update